


蓮花之舞 - Dance among the Lotus Flowers

by AnyaLuxVeritas



Category: Jade Empire
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Romance, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaLuxVeritas/pseuds/AnyaLuxVeritas
Summary: This story is a "What if?" so I took some liberties :3Scholar Dongow has said to the Lotus Blossom that the Lotus Assassin's Inquisitor will meet her in a ball in the Golden Way.Wu has to "seduce" him to gain the favor and... She has to dance with him. Silk Fox will teach her how to dance, and... It was needed the help of Sky...In that moment, while they dance, the warm waters of love are rising above them.





	

蓮花之舞 - Dance among the Lotus Flowers

 

   
Wu the Lotus Blossom was only a simple farm girl, but with grace and amazing combat skills, she has fought against her opponents in Tien’s Landing and also while the bandits attacked the peaceful and quiet town of Two Rivers.  
Not to mention that she was beautiful, beautiful like a lotus, her title was well gained, Wu bloomed in those years in grace, deadliness and beauty. Many in Two Rivers have respected her for her skills but not so many dared to flirt with her, and it was a thing that it didn’t bother her.  
The Lotus Blossom was not a narcissist and she was glad that she wasn’t.  
But It was in that moment when Scholar Dongow in the Scholar’s Garden that The Lotus Assassin’s Inquisitor will meet her in an exclusive ball in a luxurious building in the Golden Way of the Imperial City.  
Wu didn’t know how to dance, so Princess Sun Lian (Or Silk Fox while she had her disguise outside the Imperial Palace) had to teach her.  
First off, she couldn’t be at the ball with her plum colored armor, it was comfortable for combat and jumping but, well… Not suitable for a ball.  
Lian had to borrow to her one of her formal dresses, the luck wanted that it fitted her.  
“ How do I look? “ she said after she changed her self. Dawn Star when she saw her barely recognized her; The dress was long, in a light purple color, her shoulders were bare but her arms were covered with the same silk as the dress, with some golden jewels on the boards. The dress had  triangle shape on her belly, that showed off her navel.  
The skirt of the dress was pretty long so Wu had to took it with her hands to walk. Her long black hair were loose, not anymore in her neat loose ponytail.  
“ Wow, you look great! You look like a true noble little Wu “ said Silk Fox while walking towards her, Wu couldn’t tell that if it was an insult or a compliment.  
Wild Flower, the little girl of the group looked at her, smiling “ You look like a princess!” Wu blushed at the compliment of the youngest.  
Lian approached to her and looked at her, studying her attire “Well, now you look so formal and now you have to learn how to dance to catch the eye of the Inquisitor”  
“Let me be blunt Lian, I don’t think I can’t do it” said Wu in a pretty worried voice, she took nervously a lock of her hair and played with it for a while.  
“Don’t worry. It’s pretty basic actually, I saw the grace of how you fight and you look like a dancer, trust me.” Said Lian while clapping her hands, she was sure that her plan could work.  
“Now.. Let me pick you a partner to practice with” Lian looked at the group, studying it.  
Henpecked Hou was cooking the dinner, The Black Whirlwind was probably in the Tavern Heart of the Empire to drink a lot of wine, Sagacious Zu disagreed on this so he refused to do that.  
Silk Fox had to sigh and approached Sky, it seems that he was the only solution at the moment…  
“Sky, come here!” Lian called him and the rogue approached them, he simply smiled at Wu and she blushed at him, while putting some of her hair behind her ear.  
“Very well, It seems that we have your partner Wu”  
Sky opened his eyes in surprise and raised his hands, shyly  
“Oh… well…  I’m not pretty good…” he said, while Wu was chewing the inside of her mouth “Haven’t you told me that you danced with your wife not long ago?” asked Wu, in a playful voice.  
Sky sighed and approached her.  
“All right, in position please..” said Lian while Wu was approaching Sky and put her hand on his shoulder and Sky put an hand on her waist.  
“ One, two, three…” they began to move, but it seemed that Wu was guiding Sky to dance, she had to trust him while she danced with him, Wu had to admit it; she was a bit of a goofball in this.  
Lian stopped them, Sky and Wu separated, they both raised an eyebrow to Silk Fox  
“ No, Lotus Blossom… You do not have to lead, follow and trust him, like you trust him in combat. I’ll leave you alone and I’ll watch you in a distant point”.  
Silk Fox leaved them, they were face to face and they shyly resumed their position. Sky guided the Lotus Blossom and they moved gracefully, it was a slow waltz, they were in peace and they looked calm.  
“The dress suits you” said Sky, while they were dancing slowly, they did not speed up, Sky wanted that Wu was sure on what she was doing.  
“Thank you…” she answered to him, shyly.  
“You truly look like a noble, and.. well..” Sky was stammering, Wu couldn’t help but laugh, but it was a soft laugh, so Sky didn’t listened to it.. or he didn’t care about the giggling sound that it was soft as the wind.  
Sky make her turn around “You should.. wear a dress sometimes…”  
Wu was laughing again while she was turning around, she stopped for a moment “I’m wearing a dress right now, Sky!” she said jokingly and she put again her hand on his shoulder, he put again his hand on her waist “Yeah… But I was trying to… well…” his voice was soft like a bell.  
“To flirt with me?” Wu asked, shyly. She batted her eyelashes and a soft blush was on her cheeks.  
Sky gave her his usual dashing smile to her “Well… A compliment to be blunt”.  
And they continued to dance, first they were slow but they slowly speed up.  
It was natural for them, for both of them, they looked like professional dancers. Wu had a smile on her face for all the time that they danced, she loved being so close to Sky. She couldn’t help it but she felt like a Lotus, while embraced by the Water while she danced with Sky.  
Dawn Star looked at them, smiling. She knew that it was growing something between Wu and Sky. She looked at them while they were dancing, they were both happy and relaxed, they were trusting each other even in dancing.  
Lian was looking at them, especially at Wu, It was perfect.. It was all perfect, she could seduce the Inquisitor easily. _Just as I planned…_  
Sky and Wu danced both with smiles on their faces, but for a moment, the smile on Wu’s face disappeared, as she looked into Sky’s eyes.  
Almost at the same time, Sky’s smile disappeared and they slowed down.  
“What’s going on Wu?” asked Sky while he slowed down, to make her comfortable.  
“N… nothing” she said shyly “My head is upside down right now..” she lied.  
“Mine too” they stopped, but Wu didn’t removed her hand from Sky’s shoulder “Here, we stopped…” he was about to remove his hand from Wu’s waist, but… he just couldn’t. He was staring into her brown eyes, they were like a magnet for him…  
So it was like that for Wu, he was like a magnet to her.. She wasn’t sure if it was his eyes or his manners like a true gentlemen.  
Both they weren’t nobles… Sky was a thief and he had the skin of a thief, even if he is such a friendly and lovely person.  
Wu was a peasant, a simple farm girl who was loved in Two Rivers. She had the skin of a warrior and she will be forever a warrior.  
Wu removed her hand from his shoulder and turned, giving the back to him and walked away. Sky stopped her, by taking her hand and turned her. Wu hesitated but… she hugged him, tightly.  
Sky was disoriented at first but he returned the embrace.  
Silk Fox and Dawn Star looked at the scene with eyes with opened, Wild Flower was looking at them, with the eyes of a child that has finished to read a love story.  
Sky and Wu knew that but didn’t want to admit it, while they danced they felt... _good._ They felt happy, their emotions where like the ocean at the moment. Like an ocean in the midst of a fury tempest, but sometimes calm.  
They fell in love while they danced. 


End file.
